


Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe- Disbelief, Be Ready For Feels, Gen, I'm messed up, Killed Sans, One Shot, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Siblings Talking, Spared Papyrus, Trigger- suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The human walked past Papyrus. Of course he had noticed the dust, who wouldn't? But... he thinks the human has changed. Papyrus can't wait to announce it to Sans. Or to tell Undyne all about the new friend of his! He had to run to his brother right this instant!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My headphones suck. The one song they started working on was an 'I No Longer Believe in You' Genocide Papyrus run wherein Papyrus is explaining about remembering RESETs, but then losing his brother and that he is now prepared to kill the human as many times as possible. It inspired me to write this...

**Insanity**

**By: BlueB03**

Papyrus stood before the human. They wore a single glove. It was black, with a skull and crossbones on it.  _Tough looking glove_. He thought, staring as the child approached him. All Papyrus could do was try to compose himself. The sudden snowstorm did give a good effect to the mood, but not one Papyrus was fond of.

"HALT, HUMAN!" The human too a step forward. Papyrus was getting annoyed of their antics. "HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY." Papyrus paused for a dramatic effect, "FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE... THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS... LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" The human moved forward again, Papyrus began to grow nervous, "HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I PAPYRUS... WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!" 

The child approached to just a few steps away from Papyrus. He began to grow even more nervous, but tried to cover it up. He had to show Sans that everyone could change and be just a 'great' as him. He had to show his brother that the human was just misguided; that they needed a  _friend_. It was all the tall skeleton could do now. He had to show Sans it was alright.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" Papyrus spread his arms as the human was pulled into battle with him. He knew this could end one of two ways. The human could kill him, and Sans would have time to run away, or the human could turn around; hug him, and end their genocidal path. The later option was the most preferable. The human hugged him, tight, and broke down sobbing. They began to sign shakey apologies, and Papyrus smiled. Setting them down, the human wiped away the last of their tears and backed up to let the skeleton monster speak, "WOWIE!! YOU DID IT!! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!!! tO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID... BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON! I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!! ...WAIT, WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU...? WELL, FORGET IT! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE. SO LET'S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES. I'LL EVEN TELL YOU HOW TO LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND! JUST KEEP GOING EAST! EVENTUALLY YOU'LL REACH THE KING'S CASTLE. THEN YOU CAN LEAVE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU... TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO MEET... THE KING. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS... HE IS... WELL... HE'S A BIG  _FUZZY_ PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY! I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY, "EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME!?" HE'LL GUIDE YOU TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!!! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" With that, Papyrus ran past the human smiling. The human smiled weakly, before walking on. Papyrus watched them go.

* * *

Walking on, Frisk's smile turned into a dead set line. They just couldn't find it in themselves to hurt the big buffoon of a skeleton. He was to bubbly and adorable. They hurried over to the entrance to Waterfall. Walking through the corridor, Frisk tried to brush off some dust. As they approached Sans' station, they made eye contact with the skeleton. They were nervous, to say the least, and sure they would regret this. They had been bored! It's not their fault that they wanted to fight someone new in Judgement Hall. They didn't even think it would work... They walked up to talk to Sans, ignoring Monster Kid and the other weird looking monster in the room. So what if they saw Sans dust?

"hey, i really respect what you did back there." Sans winked, leaning his skull on one 'hand', "thanks."

Frisk pulled him into a fight. They didn't care what Papyrus had said. Frisk wasn't a better person, they were just curious. After all, curiosity did kill the cat... but in this case, curiosity was killing Sans. They threw a punch.

"woah, there. ya almost hit me kiddo. don't let my bonely attitude intimidate you, i've only got one measly hp." Frisk ignored Sans and threw another punch, "hey! cut it out. listen, why don't we go to grillby's? get something to eat and talk this all out...?" Frisk punched again. The other monster took out a cell phone while Monster Kid ran for Undyne, "c'mon kid. ya just had that whole feelsy thing with paps, and now ya wanna kill again?" Another punch. It landed. Gasping, Sans grabbed his ribcage where the human had hit. A broken rib at least, his marrow began to stain through his shirt.

"w-well then... i really thought you had changed kid, really... i did." Dust began to pile bellow Sans, "i'm sorry i ever trusted ya..." He was done. Sans' dust coated the inside of his sweater. Frisk pulled out a vile and filled it with dust, smiling, before smashing the stopper in and hanging it as a necklace 'round their neck. Right next to Toriel. Gaster would be proud.

 _"Good job, partner! Now let's scat before Undyne and Paps get here!"_ The voice in Frisk's head called.

They nodded and began to leave. Speaking of the Devil, Papyrus ran into the area. A bone sword drawn and at the ready. He spotted Sans' dust and fell down to his knees sobbing. The monster that had called him gently picked up Sans' sweater and handed it to the tall skeleton. Papyrus pulled it over his chest plate as he stared at the snowy (and slowly melting) footprints departing into Waterfall. His right eye began to glow orange.

"THAT HUMAN..."

* * *

 Papyrus followed Frisk through the Underground. He saw them kill innocent monsters, ones trying to evacuate. He went to King Asgore, he announced Sans' death, he talked with Undyne. Nothing made him feel merciful towards the human. He wanted to kill them. He wanted revenge. He wanted to  **avenge his _brother._** Was he even worthy of being Sans' brother? He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to see the human's blood spill- no-  _every_  human's blood had to spill for his brother to be truly avenged. Every stupid, genocidal, merciful, kind, evil, disgraceful human that dares to walk in his path or his brother's old path. They all deserved death.

"Papyrus, calm down!" Undyne called, catching a bone as it flew towards her table.

"I CAN'T! SANS WAS MURDERED FOR BEING KIND TO THE HUMAN! THEY  _MURDERED_ HIM! THEY! THEY...  _THEY..._ THey..." Papyrus broke into sobs once again, unable to finish his sentence, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the jacket and pulled out a piece of paper he had read over and over again. He needed to read it one more time.  _Needed_ to.

 'papyrus,' It read, 'if you're reading this, then i'm dead. or you decided to wash my hoodie and found this in my pocket by accident. hehe, nope, i must be dead.' There was a smiley face drawn on the paper after the period, 'the human probably did it. i wish i could tell you why, but i guess it's just something humans do when they get bored. even if i knew the reason, it wouldn't be a good one. so it doesn't really matter.' Papyrus rubbed a few tears from his sockets to be able to read on, 'i now you're probably really upset about this. you won't get to hear any more of my hilarious jokes, after all. but listen, papyrus, this is really important. you might even want to think of it as... my final wish? just wait. don't do anything. you're probably thinking "how can i not do anything about this? that's not like me at all! sans, you're crazy!" and i'd say, "no, i'm dead, remember?"' A winking smiley face was drawn. 'but listen. i know this'll be hard to believe, but if you wait, things will go back to normal. like this never even happened. it might take a while, but just keep waiting and it'll happen. probably when you least expect it. that's how it usually works.' Papyrus clenched his fists as Undyne came to pat him on the shoulder and read a bit of the exposed letter out of curiosity.

"BACK. OFF. THIS ISN'T FOR YOU, UNDYNE." Papyrus snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. Tell me when you're ready to start training."

'you're probably confused. this is why i didn't want to bother you with this complicated stuff.' Papyrus read on, nodding slightly to acknowledge he had heard the captain. 'even if you don't get it... just trust me, okay? i don't know what'll happen this time. maybe the human will be satisfied with just me... or maybe they won't be. but stay away from them. they'll kill you, it doesn't matter how strong you are, they'll kill you. i bet they could even kill undyne if they really wanted to. if you fight them, you will die. you will die, papyrus, just like i did. listen, i might be gone but i don't want you to get hurt. just wait, it'll be okay, i promise. stay away from the human and wait. no matter how bad things get... keep waiting. please. don't do anything stupid.' Papyrus stood up, preparing to go outside, 'i'll see you again before you know it. you won't even know i was gone. i love you papyrus.'

"LOVE, SANS... LET'S START THIS UNDYNE." Papyrus finished, reading the last two words aloud as he walked out of the house.

"Great! Wanna warm up or--"

"NO. I AM AS READY AS I CAN BE." Papyrus snapped, folding the letter and putting it into his pocket, "DON'T. BE. MERCIFUL."

"Alrighty, punk..."

Undyne threw a large spear attack. Hard to dodge, hard to counter, hard to block. Papyrus did all three while sending a sharpened bone attack at the captain. Undyne gawked. Papyrus had never been one for violence, but right now he was acting as if he were fighting to death with the... _human_. He probably was in his mind. Undyne threw another attack. Intricate spears, all lined to hit somewhere on Papyrus' body. All were dodged, some blocked by a quickly summoned bone sword. After Papyrus was done blocking, he ran up to Undyne and struck her with the sword. It wasn't sharpened, thankfully, but it took her by surprise. The next surprise was even bigger. Papyrus made a maze of blue bones, and turning Undyne blue, dragged her through them before training a Gaster Blaster on her. Thankfully, she dodged, and came out with...  _half of her HP_.

"Paps, stop! At this rate, I'm gonna dust!" Undyne called as Blasters surrounded her.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"Yes, you're doing it for him! But, you're killing humans for him! Not monsters!"

Papyrus seemed to snap out of a trance. Tears began to stream down his skull as he looked down at his hands. Sans' dust had been sprinkled on him by request from him in a letter that had been found in Sans' bedroom. Papyrus had requested for it to be sprinkled on only his scarf and gloves. Now, looking down at them, he sobbed. He didn't want his brother to be gone. He didn't want his brother to have died for being  _merciful!_ Humans... they are the scum of the Earth! And all Papyrus felt now, was  _pure **hatred**_. Pulsating deep in his soul. His right eye flared with orange magic as his tears fell. His left eye began glowing orange as well. They showed his true emotions to the loss of his brother. Sadness, longing, but most prominent... guilt. Guilt that he had not been there. Guilt he had not fought the human when he had the chance. He had seen- noted- the dust all over the human. He had hugged them, gotten monster dust on his battle body! HE HAD ALLOWED THEM TO GO TO SANS WITHOUT GOING TO HIS BROTHER FIRST! Not only are humans the scum of the Earth... Papyrus was the  **s h i t** of the scum of the Earth's baby. He deserved to  **B U R N I N G I N H E L L** with the human he would soon  _kill._ Both of them deserve  ** _death._**

"Paps, c'mon. I gotta go stop the human on the bridge to Hotlands. I'll see you in New Home. Asgore wanted to speak with you about something." Undyne spoke softly, breaking Papyrus' trance with the ground.

"OH, UM, YES. ALRIGHT. BE CAREFUL UNDYNE." Papyrus replied, standing up while wiping a few tears. 

"I will. I'll SMASH that human into tiny bits for killing Sans! See you soon!" Undyne took off running.

...She never came back.

* * *

"It is a harsh, unforgivable job Papyrus. Are you sure you want to do it?" Asgore asked.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY. IF SANS HAD HANDLED IT ALL OF HIS LIFE, THEN I SHALL HANDLE IT. I AM WILLING TO BE YOUR LAST DEFENCE, AT THE VERY LEAST, IT WILL HELP INNOCENT MONSTERS GET TO SAFETY."

"Sans hadn't been able to handle it though. He stopped by the third human. He said he had made a promise, but... everyone who knew of his job knew the guilt was getting to him."

"YES, WELL HE DIDN'T LOSE HIS BROTHER TO HUMAN SCUM!" Papyrus countered.

"He sobbed, Papyrus. We don't want you to end up like that. We heard him sobbing every day. Toriel contacted me. She talked with him, and knew he was depressed. Papyrus, no one wants you to end up like Sa--"

"DO NOT TALK OF MY OLDER BROTHER THAT WAY! HE WAS THE NICEST, MOST CARING, AND COOLEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND!! IF YOU BELIEVE THAT HE WAS ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT THEN YOU CAN GO JUMP INTO THE FUCKING BARRIER AND DUST YOURSELF!" Papyrus yelled, both eyes flaring with orange flames. Asgore started.

"Papyrus I refuse to let you--"

"WITH ALL DO RESPECT KING ASGORE, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU WILL ALLOW AND REFUSE ME TO DO. IF YOU THINK I WILL GO STAND WITH THOSE OTHER MONSTERS WHILE THE UNDERGROUND CRUMBLES, YOU ARE WRONG. I  _WILL_ FIGHT THE HUMAN AND I  _WILL_ KILL THEM." Papyrus snarled, turning on his ankle and leaving the room.

Once he did, however, he crumbled. Papyrus crumbled, falling to his knees in Judgement Hall and crying. Crying out his frustration, his anger, his vulgar language, his sorrow, his grief. He wanted to turn it all to rage, to be able to kill the human. To make his victory that much sweeter. He knew what to do. He knew how to, he just needed to do it. It... in all honesty, Papyrus was frightened.

But the Great Papyrus- no, the Great and Terrible Papyrus- could and would overcome his fear... 

 

#   ** _For Sans._**

* * *

Frisk slowly walked into the hall. The grinned seeing Papyrus walk out from behind a pillar to stare at them. Sans' jacket had been washed clean of any dust that had remained after he died, and all of it sat neatly in a jar off to the side. Frisk fingered the dust vial necklace, starting by grabbing Toriel's vial and shattering it on the ground. Papyrus clenched his fists and started to talk.

"HUMAN... I ONCE CALLED YOU MORE THAN THAT... DIDN'T I? EVEN WITH ALL THE FEAR I HAD ABOUT YOU, I FOUND THE STRENGTH TO CAST IT ASIDE. TO EMBRACE YOU... TO SUPPORT YOU... TO CALL YOU MY... FRIEND. BUT NOW...  **NOW**... WHAT IS THIS FEELING? HEHEH...  **NYEHEHEHEHEHE.** I KNOW WHAT THIS FEELING IS. IT'S  _ **HATRED.**_ FOR YOU, WHO CAME SO FAR JUST TO  ** _DESTROY_**  AN OLD FRIEND." Papyrus' right eye began to glow a bright orange, "THIS EYE OF MINE, IT ONLY ACTIVATES WHEN SUCH TERRIBLE FEELINGS EXIST. AND WITH IT, I CAN SEE EVERYTHING YOU'VE HIDDEN FROM ME BEFORE! EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, AND EVERYTHING YOU INTEND TO DO!" Papyrus seemed to slouch a bit as he thought before continuing, a bit more thoughtful, "SANS ONCE TOLD ME THAT THE MOMENT HE STOPPED CARING... WOULD BE THE MOMENT EVERYTHING BEGAN TO FALL APART. AT FIRST I THOUGHT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP. AND SO I TRIED TO MAKE SURE HE ALWAYS HAD A REASON TO CARE ABOUT ME." Papyrus halted as he remembered the last thing he had said to Sans  _'YOU ARE HORRIBLE, SANS!'_ , "BUT NOW I UNDERSTAND WHAT HE MEANT, AND IT'S TO LATE TO TELL HIM I'M SORRY FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING SOONER..." Papyrus thought for a moment once again before letting lose a small chuckle, "IT'S A FUNNY THING, ISN'T IT? THE MORE YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE, THE EASIER IT IS TO MAKE THEM STOP LIVING... BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE, YOU CAN'T BRING THEM BACK FROM BEING  ** _DEAD!_** " The skeleton's voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. He stared at Frisk as they fingered Undyne's vial before shattering it as well, "SANS IS GONE, BECAUSE HE STOPPED CARING. BUT I REFUSE TO DO THE SAME. I CARE ABOUT SO MANY THINGS: I CARE ABOUT MYSELF, I CARE ABOUT THIS WORLD, I CARE ABOUT EVERYONE YOU TOOK FROM ME... BUT THE ONE THING... THE  _ONLY_ THING I NO LONGER CARE ABOUT  **IS YOU!** " Papyrus clenched his fists as more tears rolled down his skull, "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A  _BAD TIME_. SOMEONE LIKE YOU, WHO HAS TAKEN SO MUCH, DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE GIVEN ANYTHING! INSTEAD... SOMEONE LIKE YOU DESERVES AN EQUAL. SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO PROTECT WITH EVERY OUNCE OF THE SAME  ** _DETERMINATION_** YOU USE TO  ** _DESTROY_**!" The human child gaped as Papyrus summoned a bit of magic into his hand. Tear streaks stained his face, but Papyrus was not concerned about it. He was only concerned about time.

Frisk stood up straight, confused as to what was about to happen. They tilted their head as Papyrus chuckled in nearly lowercase letters, "SO HUMAN... YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE A  _BAD TIME_. INSTEAD... I'M GOING TO HAVE  **LOTS. _OF. FUN!_** "

Papyrus began to laugh maniacally as he sent a wall of bones through the human's sternum. It went though their soul and coughing out magic, they died. Papyrus laughed, but felt off. He was back behind the pillar now. He walked out from behind it, and saw the human. They threw down Undyne's and Toriel's vials to the floor and took a fighting position.

"I AM UNSURE OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED, BUT INSTEAD OF GOING THROUGH MY SPEECH... I BELIEVE YOU DESERVE SOMETHING... A NICE, SHARP BONE GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" The attack was sent, and dodged. Papyrus had expected it, but still clicked his teeth together in annoyance, "YOU KNOW, INSANITY IS SOMETHING SPECIAL."

Another wave of bones. The human died. Papyrus was back behind the pillar. He repeated himself, "IT IS DECLARED BY THE SANE PEOPLE." Another wave, dodged, "THE ONES WHO CAN TALK TO OTHERS. IT'S THE ONES WHO DON'T SPEND HOURS MUMBLING TO THEMSELVES, OR STARING AT WALLS." Sharpened bones. Dodged, " IT'S THE ONES WHO CAN HOLD A CONVERSATION LONGER THAN TEN SECONDS." The human frowned. Papyrus loaded up a Gaster Blaster behind them. The child leaped to the side two seconds early and ran into a wall of sharpened bones.

Back behind the pillar. What was this? Papyrus shook it off and continued his spiel as the human got to where they were in his attacks, "ONES THAT CAN GO YEARS WITHOUT THREATENING TO KILL SOMEONE AND MEANING IT." Papyrus turned the human blue and forced them to move through a wave of blue bones like he had done with Undyne, "IF THAT IS TRUE..."

The human tried to hit Papyrus as their pleas for mercy were falling on deaf ears. Papyrus sidestepped the predictable lunge easily and continued speaking, "THEN I AM NOT SANE..."

Another lunge. Papyrus' attack went easy on them as he did not want to repeat himself to make sure the human knew where he was, "AND NEITHER ARE YOU, HUMAN." They ran at Papyrus. He took the hit full force to his neck. His last words made Frisk rethink everything they had done the entire time. They wanted to RESET.

"WE ARE BOTH CLEARLY INSANE. INSANITY. THE ONE THING WE CAN LOVE. JUST AS I LOVED SANS... PURE INSANITY."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This took me three days to write! I hope you enjoyed, or didn't. I don't really mind either way. Bully me in the comments if you want. It inspires me to write better. Papyrus' explanation on remembering RESETs... was no lie. He did remember it. I hinted at it in some ways. The deja'vu in the Hall mostly. But he did know the surface. He knew it all, but I didn't see a reason to put it in. The final fight was kinda a buzzkill, but I have to go to bed soon, and I got school tomorrow which will distract me and I don't want to forget this. I hope to get some feedback because it really does improve, not only my writing, but all authors writing. It makes them want to write more and write better. This is long. Wow, okay bye!


End file.
